The Fallen's Daughter
by divafire2
Summary: Jacob Black was awaiting his happily ever after. Watching all his pack members imprint, he was just wating for his turn. No one expected it to be a strange girl with no past showing up at Charlie's doorsteps.
1. The Strange girl

**I've put a lot of thought into this story. Hope you like it. Stephanie Myers owns all things Twilight. **

* * *

Prologue:

_A mother desperately held her daughter. Not wanting to let go. _

_A father stood by her side. Knowing that it was time._

_A daughter wrapped in her mothers arm, had tears shamelessly rolling down her cheeks._

_This was goodbye._

"_Ma." The daughter said. "I have to do this. Until I have, I cannot find peace."_

_Her father nodded his head in agreement. Gently prying his wife's hands from their daughter, he said "She has to do this. She will accomplish many things in her life. We should be proud." But the stubborn mother refused to see reason. "But she's mine."_

_The daughter looked into her mother eyes. "This is not goodbye." She said firmly. "Once I accomplish my destiny, we will be reunited again."_

"_We need to go." The father gently took the mothers tiny hands. "You will make us proud.__" He said knowing it could be centuries before he saw his daughter again. _

_He laid his hands on his daughter's forehead. His last word to his daughter was a breathy whisper. "Forget."_

* * *

It was dark by the time Charlie made home. It had been a long day at work and Charlie was simply exhausted. Staggering out of his cruiser, he slammed the door, not bothering to lock it. The case of the mutant bears was finally over but people still came in, claiming to have spotted these animals. Charlie knew it would be awhile before things settled down.

His life was the description of the typical Forks citizen. So to say he was surprised when he stumbled down up his driveway to see a girl sitting Indian style at his doorway, would be an understatement. He froze in shock and stared at the girl. He knew he probably came off as rude, but he couldn't stop himself.

She was pale and small. Her brown hair cascaded down to her back in natural waves. Maybe it was her big innocent chocolate eyes or the rare innocence that surrounded her, but Charlie couldn't help feel as if he had to protect this girl.

Shaking his head he tried to shove the feeling away, it was crazy that he would feel like this toward a stranger. Finally his body seemed to catch up with his brain.

"Umm... can I help you?"

The girl merely shook her head and smiled. "No." She stated simply.

"Do you have a name?" As soon as the words left his mouth he realized how stupid he sounded. Of course she had a name.

"Isabella." She continued smiling.

"Isabella, where's your parents?" She wasn't from Forks, that much was obvious. Not only because he'd never seen her around, but also because of the way she was dressed. She was wearing a simple soft white dress; her hair had several white roses in it and she was barefooted.

Isabella shrugged. "I... don't... know." She pronounced each word carefully, as if they were foreign to her. But there was no accent to indicate that she'd just learnt English.

Massaging his temple, he did something that went against his police instincts. He invited Isabella inside his house. His instincts as a human insisted that she meant no harm.

Isabella accepted by smiling brighter and nodding her head.

Stepping around the girl, he removed his keys and unlocked his door and turned the handle. With a creak the door swung open.

Walking in his home, he turned back to realize that the girls was still in her earlier position. "Are you coming in?" He called out to her. His voice vibrated off the walls.

Isabella didn't answer, but instead she stood up and walked inside the house leaving the door wide open behind her.

Shuffling back to the door, Charlie closed it, and then proceeded to turn around. The girl was nowhere in sight.

"Isabella." Charlie called out hesitantly. With a pounding heart, he checked his living room. Empty. Cautiously walking into the kitchen, he found her sitting on the counter. She was swinging her feet back and forth. Her eyes were sweeping the kitchen.

Charlie stood in the kitchen entrance, staring once again at the mysterious girl. While he didn't have any children of his own, he was sure this was not normal behavior.

Chocolate eyes met caramel. Charlie couldn't seem to avert his eyes, the hidden knowledge and innocence in those pair of eyes made a unique combination, threatening to drown him. Finally the girl looked away. Turning his head to follow the girl's line of sight, he wasn't surprised to see that her gaze seemed to focus on nothing. Her eyes narrowed and a frown marred her features.

"You're lonely." It wasn't a question but a simple statement. It was the first set of words she had offered. Her eyes founds its way back to his. This gaze however lacked some intensity that her earlier gaze had. The words popped out his mouth as a reflex "I'm fine."

Somehow she seemed to pick up on the lie. Her chocolate eyes turned accusatory and her gaze intensified.

The words slipped his mouth as on their own accord. "Yes" It was barely a whisper but the girl seemed satisfied. He couldn't lie to her. He doubted anyone could.

Before his brain could process what had happened, Isabella was off the counter and bounding upstairs. Snapping out of his haze Charlie watched the girls as she moved; he couldn't help but think of a gazelle. Both the animal and the girl seemed to possess an unearthly gracefulness.

He trailed after the girl. A part of him was worried at the fact that she seemed to be so familiar with the house. But he pushed those thoughts down.

He saw the girl in the extra bedroom. When he'd bought the house he had accounted in the fact that he planned on marrying and raising a child.

Isabella was lying on the brown comforter on the bed. She was on her stomach with her feet in the air crossed at the ankles; her chin was rested on her folded arms. Her eyelids were closed. As he entered the room her eye lids fluttered open. The smile that was there when he first found her was once again placed on her face.

"Thank you." She smiled and closed her eyes once again. She rolled onto her back so that she was facing the ceiling. Her legs dropped onto the mattress and her arms relocated to the back of her head. She looked so peaceful.

"Can I call you Bella?" The words slipped out of his mouth.

"Mmmhm," Was her reply. He took that as a yes.

He watched as her breathing even out. He didn't know how long he stood there. But he was entranced at how peaceful she looked. He briefly wondered if this was how it would have been to have a daughter of his own.

He turned his back on her sleeping form and made his way downstairs. He was surprised at how calm he was. Approaching this fridge he grabbed a beer. His brows furrowed as he grabbed a slice of leftover pizza. The fridge was practically empty! Bella wouldn't have anything to eat.

Walking over to his microwave he grabbed a plate off of the counter and began to warm the pizza slice. Leaning against the cupboard he started to make a mental checklist. He needed to find the girl's parent. As much as he wanted her to stay, he wouldn't be able to sleep soundly knowing he'd kidnapped someone's child.

In case the girl was to stay, which he very much hoped would happen, he needed to go shopping.

The beep of the microwave startled him out of his thoughts. He robotically took the slice from the microwave. He barely noticed the heat as he took a big bite. If the girl was to stay he would need help. He had no idea what to do with a teenage girl, although she didn't seem to act like other teens. He opened his can of beer and took a swing before resuming to take another bite of his pizza.

After hitting the ripe age of thirty he had given up the idea of finding love, along went the idea of having a child. He took another bite of his pizza, then resumed to take another swing of his beer. Surely Fate wouldn't be so cruel as to actually give him a taste of parenthood, to just take it away. That would just be beyond cruel. Yet years as a cop had taught Charlie that the world was naturally cruel and unfair. Finishing off his pizza, he crumpled the beer can and left it on the counter. He then trudged back up the stairs.

He paused at Bella's door and took her in. She looked simply angelic. He didn't know if he could give her away. The fact alone that she had ended up on his door steps in the middle of the night, seemed to scream that her caregiver didn't deserve her. Maybe he could -. He stopped those train of thoughts before they got too out of control.

It was simply illogical that he could form a bond with this girl so soon... but something told him she wasn't just a normal girl.

"Goodnight Bella." He whispered to her sleeping form before silently closing the door.

Before it was completely closed he thought he heard a mumbled goodbye.

Charlie smiled. For the first time in a long while he felt truly contented, he forgot about the problems and complications this girl brought with her.

Even as he went to sleep that night, he didn't stop smiling.

* * *

**How did you like the first chapter? Next chapter enters Jacob. The majority of the story will be in Jake's POV. Any questions at all, don't hesitate to ask in a review.**


	2. Isabella Black

It was 7:03 am when Charlie awoke. With a grunt he rolled onto his back, his mattress squeaked in protest. He really needed to buy a new one. With a sigh he raked his right hand through his curly brown hair.

There was no rush of memory, no moment of wondering whether it had just been a dream, as movies always seemed to portray. He didn't doubt that any of last nights events occurred. He just knew. And now that he had a full night of sleep, he realized how impulsive he had acted. No he didn't regret letting the girl in his house, he doubted he ever could. He just realized how he absolutely, positively had no idea what he was doing.

He had never dealt with a missing child's case before, after all this was Forks, so it was safe to say missing children was not in his area of familiarity. And did he mention the fact that he had absolutely no idea how to take care of a teenage girl. He knew nothing at all about her. He didn't even know her age. All his worries after all could be a waste of time, there could possible be a worried family out there doing everything they could to find her.

With a shake of the head, Charlie threw his left legs over the edge of the bed, next was his right. He stood up, stretching his taunt, stiff muscles. Unlike his usual morning routine, he was fully awake as he made his way downstairs. Panic momentarily gripped him as he passed Bella's room and noted that she wasn't in it, but the clatter of a pan downstairs soothed his racing heart.

He made his way downstairs, the delicious aroma of fried meat wafted around him. Standing at the bottom of the stairs he wondered, where he went from here. He never thought the day would come when he was hesitant to walk into _his_ own kitchen. Swallowing up his fears, his bare feet made their way across the floor that separated him from the kitchen.

He stood in the entryway... just watching her. It seemed that she was preparing bacon, eggs and pancakes. The first emotion to wash through him at the discovery was eagerness. He couldn't tell the last time he had a home cooked breakfast. Yeah, sometime Sue, Harry's wife, would stop by with baked goods, but it was always some type of dessert.

The second emotion was hesitance. Where did she get the food? He was sure his fridge and cabinet were empty. He specifically remembered checking before he went to sleep.

Charlie nearly jumped when Bella twirled around. Her hair was loose and ruffled. He frowned as he took in her attire. She was wearing a pair of light blue jeans with a baggy white shirt.

As if sensing what he was thinking she opened he mouth to speak. "I brought the food with the money in the jar." She gestured to the counter where the food jar stood. Now half empty.

"The clothes?" He asked her. He was positive she hadn't been carrying anything when he let her in.

She took her index finger and placed it vertically across her lips. "Shh... it's a secret." She was smiling but the expression in her eyes made Charlie believe she was serious.

She twirled back around, so that she faced the stove once again. "I made breakfast." She announced. Now that she'd brought up food again, he had to admit he was a little irked. Not at the fact that she made breakfast, he was psyched that she did. But that she had left the house and came back without him realizing.

He wanted to protect her. Weird.

She brushed past Charlie to set the food on the table. It really smelt delicious. His stomach rumbled and his feet seemed to have their own mind as they followed Bella.

She set the two plates down and returned to the kitchen. Charlie just stood by the table awkwardly, trying to figure out what to do with his arms. He was still debating whether to fold them across his chest or to leave it at his side, when Bella returned with two mugs in her hand, he couldn't believe he hadn't smelled the coffee before, but he figured it's sent was drowned out by the food.

She placed the mugs on the table and sat down. With an awkward shuffle of his feet Charlie sat down too, his food was set up opposite of Bella's.

There was a brief awkward silence in which Bella was the one to break it. Seeming not to notice her food, she leaned forward, propping up her chin with her hands. "Tell me about your friends."

In all honesty Charlie didn't know how to respond. His social skills were always lacking. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to answer. "There's Billy and Harry, my two closest friends."

Bella nodded and her posture seemed to relax, yet she made no effort to touch her food. Charlie on the other hand was heartedly eating.

She waited until Charlie swallowed before pressing for more information.

"Well... Harry's married. He has two kids Leah and Seth. His wife's names Sue." He paused to finish his bacon. "Billy's wife passed away awhile ago her name was Sara, their boy Jake a decent kid."

Charlie looked up at Bella. "What about you?"

"I don't know." There was no sign that she was joking. Charlie searched her face for any sign that she was lying. Not finding any, he reluctantly nodded his head in acceptance. They finished off their meal in a companionable silence, rare for two people who have just met.

Charlie checked the clock on the wall above Bella's head. It was 7:43.

Muttering a curse under his breath, he scrambled up the stairs forgetting all manners. He had never been late to work and that was a status he meant to keep.

Quickly throwing on his uniform, he hastily ran down stairs to relive his gun from its holster. He paused by the living room, noticing that Bella was sitting on the old red couch; her head turned towards him as he froze.

He checked his watch. It was 7:50. If he rushed he could make it on time without having to speed. But he would need to leave right now.

Without stopping to think it through he jogged back to the kitchen, picking up a spare pen he always kept on the counter, her ripped a piece of paper off the first thing he saw. He scribbled down a number and brisk walked back to Bella. He tossed the paper into her hands. He didn't pause but rather talked on his way to the door. "It's Jake's number. Maybe you guys could hang out." And then there was the sound of a door closing.

A circle of wolves stood around a burning fire. The flames reflected on their eyes, dancing on their pupils as they watched. The mood was not solemn, as most expect fire watching to be, but joyful.

One of these wolves stood out from the rest. Not because of his size, though he certainly was the largest. Nor because of his stance, though the posture of the Alpha surely differed from his pack. It was because he was the only wolf without joy in his eyes.

Unlike the rest of the pack, this wolf wasn't vibrating with excitement; his dark brown eyes were deep and void, completely without emotion. He appeared as to not be effected by the burning carcass of his enemy.

Looks can be deceiving. Sure there was a tiny part that rejoiced at the victory of another fight, but the rest was filled up with an intense sadness.

Like was custom, he blocked the thoughts of his brothers and he ran...

Once upon a time, the feel of the wind whipping against his fur would have excited him.

Once upon a time, the feel of the moist earth underneath his paws, would have soothed him.

That was then, this was now.

The wolf skidded to a sudden stop. The red-brown fur disappeared, and in the wolf's place stood a handsome Quileute boy.

A shudder ran down the boy's spine. He whirled so that he was facing the nearest tree. His fist desperately pounded against the thick bark ... with too much force. With a snap the tree lost it's grounding into the earth. Seconds later the tree had successfully fallen with a thud onto the forest floor.

Jacob Black watched the tree fall, and with a strangled cry, he sunk to his knees, his palms were face down on the brown soil.

He did not cry, for he didn't know how to.

The memories came.

_A warm loving smiling face... The sight of the red blood as it gushed out her neck..._

Jacob Black hated the memories, yet they always came. They haunted him, never leaving him alone.

Jacob closed his eyes tightly, willing the memories to leave. The deep musty smell of the forest proved a good distraction.

Finally, for how long Jacob didn't know, he slowly leaned back so that he was sitting Indian position. He wished he could say that it was over, but he knew it wasn't. The slightest things always triggered the memories, and then he would have to do the same routine again.

Jacob stood up, ignoring the dark dirt hat stuck to his naked skin. He began walking to The House. It was just a house, not a home. A home was a place where you could feel safe; The House was far from that.

He stayed in his human body, ignoring the protests of his wolf. He had to stay human, for if he let his beast out, it would run. His beast was selfish, it would abandon all responsibilities. He wished his human was more like his beast.

He ran, not noticing the magnificent beauty of his surroundings. He ran toward the place the trapped him, all because of responsibility.

He was almost to The House, when he smelt it. The scent was simply indescribable, it pulled him in. His legs pumped faster in an effort to get closer to the unknown aroma.

All his surroundings disappeared. The only thing he could sense was the smell. It felt like years to Jacob to finally reach The House.

He ran up the little red porch, and flung the unlocked door open. Little cracks appeared in the door at the force, but Jacob didn't notice. He was too busy staring at the figure before him. The scent was her.

And then she turned her head.

Chocolate eyes met dark brown eyes. Jacob felt every thing he ever knew, everything he ever felt fall away. All his ties to this world, physical and none, snap. It was just her... the girl who held him down. Nothing else mattered. Just the girl... making sure she was safe...happy. She mattered. Nothing else did.

Gravity couldn't compete. He would give up everything for her. He saw right in that moment two children, they had his complexion but the girl's hair. He saw the girl... her stomach round and swollen with his child. He saw his past and wondered how he could have survived without her. He just saw her.

Jacob Black had just imprinted. The realization stunned him. Instead of the logical response of joy –he had finally found his soul mate- he was overwhelmed by a surge of sadness. Now that the high from the imprint had faded somewhat, he only viewed the girl as a obstacle, another responsibility tying him down to LaPush.

Her scent was still overwhelming, however now that he knew the origination of the smell, he could focus on other things.

His dark brown eyes searched the small living room; the first thing that stood out was the fact that she was alone. He let his senses expand and heard the rhythmic repeating of his father's breath. He was still sleeping.

Jacob looked back at the girl, immediately dropping his eyes, so that he wasn't sucked into the dept of those big eyes. The specks of dust on the floor stood out to his sensitive eyes.

"Hello." The girl sang out. The girls voice was perfect, just like her.

Jacob didn't respond.

The girl continued on. "I'm Charlie's new daughter."

That got a response from Jacob. He shook his head and opened his mouth. No words came out. He tried again, this time succeeding. "Charlie doesn't have any children."

The girl shook her head. "I'm his _new _daughter."

Jacob mimicked her last movement. This girl made absolutely no sense. He opened his mouth to argue, but then thought better.

A silence reigned between the two. It wasn't awkward, yet the silence was neither comfortable.

Finally Jacob blurted out, his eyes still facing the floor, "What's your name?"

The girl didn't answer.

Another silence. 0,1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14...

Finally not being able to take the silence anymore, Jacob looked up. Just like he thought those eyes sucked him in. He was no match for the imprint.

A smile crept over the girl's lips. She knew she had won. A mischievous glint made its way into her eyes.

"Isabella." Her smile widened. "Soon to be, Isabella Black."

**I was disappointed after reading this chapter but I'll let you guys decide.**


End file.
